


Snatch*d

by flowersaretarts



Series: Violets [3]
Category: Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersaretarts/pseuds/flowersaretarts





	Snatch*d

He is behind me with his collar up, probably thinking I’d never look back at him. The park is as miserable and deserted as ever, the wolves retreated to their shelters. Not a single fucking soul in this wet land of solid gloom. I stop. The little bastard bumps into me, confusion in his face. Umbrella down, my fingers grab tight onto his wet curls, my face pressed against his. He is silent. Warm. Obedient. It’s pissing cold dribbles down our coats, all over our heads. It matters not, I love it this way. I love him this way.


End file.
